User blog:Ceauntay/Weekend Box Office: 'Teen Titans 2' Nabs Record Breaking $162M in U.S., For $527M Global Debut
'Teen Titans 2' shattered the opening weekend record in China with $200 million and in Japan with $22 million. Holdover 'The Fate and the Furious' crosses $900 million, and four other new releases all flopped. Teen Titans 2 got off to a monstrous start over the weekend where it succeeded incredibly high expectations earning $162.8 million from 4,129 theaters, and already ring up to $527.8 million worldwide. With its record breaking global total, it came from a record breaking $365 million from over 65 foreign markets. It became the second largest opener of all-time just behind The Fate and the Furious ($441 million), and the third largest global opener of all-time behind The Fate and the Furious ($539 million) and Star Wars: The Force Awaken. In North America, it is slightly a lower opening than Teen Titans 2 ($172.2 million), but it successfully set a new record as the biggest April opening of all-time, outseating Furious 7 ($147 million). Thanks to big openings in both China and Japan, China earned a massive $200 million, which became the first film to open around that mark in China beating Fate ($184 million), and $22 million came from Japan beating Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith ($19 million). The Fate and the Furious came to a easily second with $38.7 million in its second weekend for a 10-day domestic total of $163.6 million and $908.4 million globally. The action movie fell 61 percent in North America, a fairly good hold for the front-loaded franchise. Fate of the Furious is also doing massive business overseas, where it earned another $163.4 million for a foreign total of $744.8 million — led by China with an astounding $318 million. Back in the U.S., The Boss Baby placed No. 3 with $12.3 million for a domestic cume of $137 million and $358.1 million worldwide, followed by Beauty and the Beast with $10 million for a global total of $1.1 billion. Among the fresh crop of offerings, it was nothing short of a car crash, save for Disney's nature documentary Born in China. The doc earned $5.1 million from 1,508 theaters to place No. 4 and come in ahead of the other new films. Warner Bros.' female-centric thriller Unforgettable, starring Katherine Heigl, debuted to a mere $4.8 million from 2,417 locations, marking a career worst for Heigl for a nationwide opening. "It just didn't resonate with our intended audience," said Warner Bros. domestic distribution chief Jeff Goldstein. Helmed by veteran producer Denise Di Novi in her feature directorial debut, Unforgettable, placing No. 7, stars Heigl as a jilted woman whose jealousy of her ex-husband's new wife turns pathological. Rosario Dawson and Geoff Stults also star. If there's any solace, it is that the film only cost $12 million to make. The same can't be said for Armenian genocide drama The Promise, directed by Terry George and starring Christian Bale alongside Oscar Isaac. The big-budget movie bowed to $4.1 million from 2,251 theaters after costing a hefty $100 million to produce. The pic was fully financed by the late Kirk Kerkorian, who was of Armenian descent. Open Road is handling The Promise domestically. The filmmakers say the movie has succeeded in raising awareness about the Armenian genocide regardless of its box-office performance, and that a $20 million donation will help create The Promise Institute for Human Rights at UCLA School of Law. The two other new films, action-comedy Free Fire and sci-fi thriller Phoenix Forgotten, had smaller footprints than their brethren but still disappointed. Category:Blog posts